


i'll do anything for you (you are my life)

by uselesswithoutsleep



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesswithoutsleep/pseuds/uselesswithoutsleep
Summary: “What?” He says with faux innocence. “I just never thought I’d see the day where tough ol’ Jamie here would be turned to a soft pile of mush, let alone by an American.”Jamie rolls her eyes, as she plops down into the chair, hoping that if she’d ignored the man, he’d stop talking. Unfortunately for her, Owen continued, “I mean, Jamie, you’re so, I believe they call it, whipped.or5 times Jamie was whipped for Dani (and 1 time she didn't mind)
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 29
Kudos: 301





	i'll do anything for you (you are my life)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. they are mike flanagan's and partly henry james's

**i.**

Jamie looks up from watering her plants, as a knock on the greenhouse door interrupts her peaceful morning.

“So we makin’ this a habbit, Poppins?” She smirks, noticing the two mugs in Dani’s hands. “Hope that’s a cuppa brew and not that bean juice you yanks drink.”

“No, no coffee.” Dani shakes her head, her cheeks flushed. “Just some good ol’ fashioned English tea,” the blonde says with her terrible impression of a British accent.

“Did you make it?” Jamie looks at her skeptically, as she bites back a smile.

“Yes,” Dani admits, but before Jamie can protest, the au pair is quick to defend herself, “but I’ve been practicing and getting better. You might like it.” She holds out the cup for the gardener to take, which does hesitantly.

“Cheers.” Dani smiles, slowly drinking her own tea, gauging the other woman’s reaction.

“Cheers.” Jamie takes a sip of the hot beverage, god forbid she call it tea. She wants to spit it back into the mug, as she’d done with the coffee all those weeks ago, the overly-sweetened liquid torturing her tastebuds. But looking at Dani’s face, hopeful and full of optimism, Jamie swallows and forces the tea down her throat.

“Mmm, good cuppa, Poppins,” she strains, hoping she’d hidden her grimace well, but apparently she hadn’t, as Dani’s face falls.

“Is it really that bad?”

“No,” Jamie quickly assures, swallowing another gulp. “See? Perfectly splendid.” She winces both at the taste of the tea as well as at her use of Flora’s signature phrase.

Dani just rolls her eyes, setting her cup down on the counter next to a plant. “Jamie, I can see you’re in pain just from drinking it. You don’t have to lie to me.”

“Alright, it’s pretty shite,” Jamie sighs, letting out a little chuckle. She places her own mug down next to Dani’s and moves closer to the au pair, taking her hands. “But I’d drink your tea any day.”

Jamie leans in and connects their lips, welcoming the taste of the other woman, one that’s much better than the American’s tea. Dani sighs into the kiss, warmth spreading throughout her entire body, the cold of the early morning forgotten.

Pulling back, Dani nuzzles their noses together. “No you wouldn’t, but I appreciate the thought.”

“You’re right. Sorry, Poppins, but if you ever give me that tea again, I’ll have to kill ya.” Jamie winks, kissing the tip of the au pair’s nose. “But I’ll try and teach you how to make a proper cup of English tea, if you’d like?”

At the suggestion, Dani’s entire face lights up, a soft bright smile playing across her lips. “Really?”

Seeing Dani’s smile and the light twinkling in those blue eyes, Jamie swears to herself that she’d do anything to make Dani happy. “Really.”

**ii.**

“What are you lot up to?” Jamie enters the kitchen, shrugging off her coat, the heater warming her up after spending the morning in the chill October air.

“We’re talking about Halloween!” Flora squeals. “Oh, it’s going to be perfectly splendid. Miss Clayton said we could dress up and eat candy. We’re even going to decorate the entire manor.” The young girl waves her arms around enthusiastically, as Miles nods along, excitement shining in his eyes. “Miss Clayton even suggested that we carve pumpkins.”

“Did she now?” Jamie raises her eyebrow, taking a seat at the table. Dani bites her lip, nodding.

“Yes!” Flora bounces in her seat, unable to contain her energy.

“We told Miss Clayton that you have pumpkins in the garden. It really is a perfect idea,” Miles hums.

“So you gremlins want me to give you pumpkins, which I grew with my very own hands, just so you can gut it and carve it?” Jamie narrows her eyes playfully at the two children.

With all the innocence in the world, Miles and Flora simply nod, eager smiles on their faces.

“And you, Miss Clayton,” Jamie drawls, a smirk on her face, “this was your idea?”

“It was.” Dani nods. “But we don’t have to, if you’re not okay with it. We understand, don’t we?” She looks to the children, whose faces fall slightly with disappointment, but they nod nonetheless.

Jamie softens, a rush of emotions overwhelming her. Though she was unsure about the whole idea of carving pumpkins because she had spent a lot of time tending to those pumpkins, which were mainly meant for Owen’s delicious holiday concoctions, the saddened looks on Miles’s and Flora’s face changed her mind. Jamie knew that these kids, especially after all they’ve been through, needed to just be kids. Knowing the pain and grief from her own childhood of having to grow up too soon and experience loss at such young age, she was willing to give Miles and Flora some normalcy in their lives, even if that meant giving up some pumpkins.

It also helped that Dani was looking at her with pure adoration, and for the first time, Jamie felt seen; Dani understood what plants meant to her and respected their importance.

“Right, why don’t you two,” Jamie points at the two children, “go get changed into something ya can get dirty, and we can go pick some pumpkins.”

Their eyes widening, they turn to look at each other with huge grins on their faces.

“Well, go on then,” the gardener chuckles, as Miles and Flora race up the stairs to their rooms, laughter and screams of joy echoing off the walls of the manor.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Dani asks now that they were alone.

“Of course, Poppins, why wouldn’t I be?” The gardener’s brows furrow.

“I know you take good care of your garden and spend a lot of time raising the plants, and now we’re just gonna carve and gut them for decoration,” the au pair sighs, unsure, “I just thought it would be fun for them, seeing as they’ve never carved pumpkins before, and I didn’t mean to assume or—“

“Dani,” Jamie interrupts, grabbing the other woman’s hand. “It’s alright, really. The kids could use this, in fact, we all could. I have a feeling that this isn’t just for the kids though…” She smirks at the blonde.

“I mean I always loved the creativity of it.” Dani nods, slightly embarrassed. “Eddie and I—“ She stops herself, not wanting to make things awkward.

“It’s alright, Poppins.” Jamie gives her a comforting smile and squeezes her hand. “He was still your best mate.”

“Yeah,” the blonde sighs, “we used to carve pumpkins while eating candy corn and watching Halloween movies.”

“Sounds like fun.” Jamie didn’t really know what to say, seeing as she didn’t really have anything to compare it to. “Well you’re in luck ‘cause as it turns out, I’m looking forward to carve a pumpkin too.” The gardener gives the other woman a cheeky grin, trying to lighten the mood.

“Really?” Dani’s asks softy, her voice full of hope.

“I’ve never done it before.” Jamie shrugs. “Never really thought about ruining my poor babies just to carve a silly face on it.”

Dani could tell there was more behind the story, but she didn’t want to push, knowing Jamie would tell her when she was ready. Before she could say anything, Miles and Flora come running back into the kitchen.

“You two ready?” Jamie gets up from her chair, grabbing her jacket. “Come on then.”

The two children run out the door, heading towards the garden. Before following, Jamie turns to Dani. “You coming, Poppins?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you,” Jamie teases, “got to pick out your very own pumpkin. Gonna be practically perfect.” She holds out her hand, which Dani takes, and pulls her in for a chaste kiss.

Dani just rolls her eyes and laughs, feeling like a love struck teenager, as the two make their way to catch up with Miles and Flora.

**iii.**

“Please,” Dani whines.

“No.” Jamie shakes her head. “Absolutely not.”

“Jamie,” she begs, making her best puppy eyes.

“No, sorry, Poppins, but I have limits.”

“But I promised Miles and Flora, just think about how happy it will make them,” Dani tries again.

“Well, shoulda asked me before you made any promises, because there is no way that I’m wearing that ridiculous costume.” Jamie gestures, looking offended by the Santa Clause costume Dani is holding.

“Jamie, they need this.”

“Nope, mhm.” The gardener shakes her head again. “Don’t get to pull that card again. I already let you carve out my pumpkins.”

“Yeah, but you enjoyed that.” Dani wraps her arms around the other woman’s waist, a coy smile on her face.

“Alright, so what if I did,” Jamie admits, and she did in fact enjoy the novel Halloween activity. “But this is completely different. Carving pumpkins doesn’t require me to embarrass myself, wearing a bloody Santa costume and a white beard does.”

“Come on,” the au pair pulls the gardener’s body closer to hers. “The rest of us are dressing up.”

Dani, herself, was wearing a makeshift Rudolph costume, her head adorned with an antler headband and her nose with a red ball. She had somehow convinced both Owen and Hannah to dress up as elves to complete the ensemble.

“Why couldn’t Owen’ve been Santa?” Jamie exasperates. “He’s the bloke.”

“Flora insisted.” Dani mumbled, placing trailing kisses up her girlfriend’s neck. “Something about how every year you bring them their own tree and give them extra presents on Christmas morning.”

“Tradition, you know,” Jamie breathes.

“Mmmm,” Dani hums and places a kiss on the other woman’s lips. Jamie immediately kisses back, bringing her hand up to cup Dani’s cheek. Before it could get too heated, the au pair breaks apart, leaving her forehead to rest on Jamie’s. “Wear it?”

The gardener goes to refuse, but Dani interrupts. “Please, for me?”

And Jamie nearly melts into a puddle because this woman knows every weakness of hers and knows that she’ll do anything to make her happy.

“If you do, I’ll give you your special present,” Dani whispers, her lips brushing the brunette’s ear. Jamie inhales sharply, her thoughts running wild at all the possibilities of this ‘special present.’

Sensing her girlfriend’s reaction, Dani smirks and unwraps herself from her embrace, as she hands her the red and white costume. “Well then, I’ll leave you to get changed.”

After Dani shuts the door behind her, Jamie looks down at the Santa suit in her hands, mumbling under her breath, “The things I’ll do for that woman.”

**iv.**

Dani carefully steps into the kitchen, where Owen and Hannah are absorbed in their conversation, as the man makes dinner.

“Oh, Dani,” Hannah looks up, sensing the au pair’s presence. “How are you? The kids?”

“I’m good, and I gave the kids some play time before dinner. We just finished their lessons,” she explains, fidgeting with her fingers. “I was actually hoping to ask you two for a favor.”

“Of course, dear, what is it?” The older woman asks gently.

“Well you see,” Dani fumbles over her words, “Valentine’s Day is on Thursday, and I was thinking of taking Jamie into Bly for a nice dinner, and I was wondering if you guys would watch the kids for the evening.”

“My food not special enough for you?” Owen teases.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant at all,” Dani insists, her face flushing.

“I know, love. Just messing with you,” the man assures her. “A fancy Valentine’s dinner, eh? Huh.”

“What?” The blonde woman frowns. “Is it a bad idea?”

“No, dear, of course not. It’s quite romantic.” Hannah smiles at Dani, before turning to give the chef a stern glare.

“Then why’d Owen make that face.”

“I—uh,” Owen stutters, looking over to Hannah, who, not one for gossip, just looks at him disapprovingly. “I just didn’t peg Jamie as a Valentine’s Day kind of person. I mean, she’s just never been one for the romantic gestures, the flowers and chocolates and all.”

Dani visibly deflates. “Oh.”

“But now she’s in a relationship with you,” Hannah encourages. “People change, and maybe Jamie’s feelings about Valentine’s have changed.”

“Yeah,” the au pair sighs quietly.

“Did you still want us to watch the kids on Thursday?” Owen gently asks, feeling guilty for dampening the young woman’s mood.

“Um, no, actually, that’s alright.” Dani shakes her head and quickly exits the kitchen, heading back upstairs.

What none of them knew was that Jamie had been standing in the doorway and heard the entire conversation. While she had never really been one for Valentine’s Day, not really seeing the purpose of having only one day where you celebrate your significant other like you’re supposed to do every other day, hearing what it meant to Dani, Jamie decided to do something extra special for her girlfriend. But first, she had to kill Owen.

**

It was now Thursday evening, and not once in the past two days had Dani mentioned Valentine’s Day to Jamie. While the au pair was a little disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to celebrate with her girlfriend, she didn’t want to push Jamie into doing something she didn’t want to do or make her uncomfortable in any way. But unbeknownst to the au pair, Jamie had her own plans up her sleeve.

Owen, Hannah, and Dani were once again talking amongst themselves in the kitchen, the kids already in bed. As Dani goes to pour herself a cup of tea, she hears Jamie’s distinct voice.

“What did I tell you about touching that?” The gardener saunters into the room, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a green sweater.

“Hey.” Dani softly smiles. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d already left.”

“Here to whisk you away.”

“The kids. I can’t.”

“Already taken care of.” Jamie glances over at the two other adults, who just smirk, Owen winking at Dani. “Come on.” She slips her hand into her girlfriend’s and pulls her out to her truck.

Before starting the car, Jamie hands the other woman a bandana. “Cover your eyes.”

“What?” Dani looks at her confused. “Why?”

“How else is it supposed to be a surprise?” Jamie rolls her eyes. “Go on then.”

Once Dani puts the bandana over her eyes, Jamie starts the car and makes her way towards her flat in Bly.

“Where are we going?” The blonde asks, after a couple minutes.

“Just sit tight. You’ll find out soon enough.”

After about ten more minutes, Dani heard the engine stop and her door open. 

“Poppins, we’re here.” Jamie announces, guiding her out of the car. “Trust me, alright.”

Dani nodded because she did. She trusted Jamie with her entire life.

With Jamie leading the way, they made their way up the stairs to the flat above the pub. As soon as they stepped into Jamie’s flat, Dani could feel her body warm and could smell the familiar scent of her girlfriend overwhelm her senses.

“Alright, you can take it off.”

Dani quickly pulls off the bandana, and the sight before her makes her gasp. There, Jamie stood, nervously playing with a single rose in her hand, in the candlelit room, where she’d set up her kitchen table for dinner.

“Jamie,” Dani steps towards her girlfriend. “What is all this?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dani.” Jamie gives her a crooked smile, handing Dani the rose.

“You did all this for me?” The au pair looks at the other woman with awe, her heart swelling in her chest.

“Well, yeah, you deserve something special, Poppins.”

Dani doesn’t respond, still admiring all of Jamie’s work, the rose petals adorning the ground, the candles glowing and illuminating the room.

“You like it?” Jamie asks shyly, ducking her head.

“I love it.” _I love you_ , she wanted to say, but maybe another time.

The gardener flashes her a smile. “Let’s eat.”

Jamie pulls out the chair for Dani to sit in, then moves into the small kitchen to grab the food. As her girlfriend places her plate in front of her, Dani inhales the delicious aromas.

“This smells great. I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Owen helped out a little,” Jamie admits, scratching the back nervously. “Hope that’s alright.”

“It’s perfect.” Dani reaches across the table and rests her hand on top of her girlfriend’s. “Thank you for this.”

“Course, Poppins.” The gardener lifts her wine glass. “I’d do anything for ya.”

Dani, who lifted her own glass to clink against the other, was starting to believe it, realizing the true weight of Jamie’s words.

**v.**

The blaring ring of her telephone wakes Jamie from her slumber. She peeks at the clock on her bedside table and groans when she sees it’s 2:36 am. Dragging herself out of bed, she picks up answers the phone.

“‘llo?” She groggily croaks.

“Jamie?” Dani’s voice sounds so small through the receiver that all of a sudden Jamie finds herself completely awake.

“Dani?” Jamie grasps the phone, thoughts of all the things that could’ve gone wrong running through her mind. “What’s wrong? What happened? Are you alright?”

“Everything’s alright, James.” Dani soothes her girlfriend, her voice still shaking.

“So is there a reason you’re ringing this early in the am?”

“I- uh, it’s just- I had a nightmare,” the au pair quickly confesses. “And now, I can’t go back to sleep. The bed just feels too empty, so I- um- I was wondering- if you would- uh…”

“Spit it out, Poppins,” Jamie teases, sleep still evident in her voice.

“I was wondering if you’d come to the manor,” Dani sheepishly asks, and Jamie sighs faintly. “I can’t sleep without you.”

The gardener feels her chest tighten and her face soften. She glances down at her watch, before replying, “Give me 15 minutes. Be there in 15.”

“Thank you, Jamie,” Dani says earnestly. “See you soon.”

After hanging up, Jamie pulls on a pair of joggers and a jacket. Slipping on her boots, she makes her way down to her truck. The twenty minute drive to the manor only takes her about ten, seeing as the road is completely empty, even though it usually is, Jamie now has more of a reason to speed.

Finally arriving, she jumps out of the truck and enters the manor, quietly shutting the door behind her. Tiptoeing up the stairs and down the hall, Jamie is careful not to wake either of the kids or even Hannah, who’s sleeping the floor below.

“Poppins?” Jamie whispers, poking her head into the bedroom.

“Jamie,” Dani sighs, relief washing over her face. “You came.”

“‘Course I did.” She gives the other woman a soft smile. “Said as much.”

After sliding off her boots, Jamie’s feet pad towards the bed. “Now, move over.”

The au pair shifts in the bed, making room for her girlfriend. “Hold me?”

Jamie doesn’t answer, instead, she just wraps her arms around Dani, pulling her flush against the front of her body.Placing a kiss to her girlfriend’s neck, the brunette mumbles, “Get some sleep, Poppins.”

Feeling safe and tired, Dani sinks into Jamie’s embrace and finds her self drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**plus one.**

Jamie swears to herself that she’ll kill Owen one day. For the past couple of weeks, the cook had been teasing her, saying how smitten she was for the au pair. Though it wasn’t necessarily false, it had been quite annoying.

Now, as she was washing her hands for lunch, Owen was still pestering her.

“I mean who knew Jamie Taylor could be so romantic. Has she finally found her rose?” He sings, as he rolls out some dough.

“Hannah, please tell Owen to shut it,” Jamie grits between her teeth, as the groundskeeper enters the room.

“Owen,” she condemns.

“What?” He says with faux innocence. “I just never thought I’d see the day where tough ol’ Jamie here would be turned to a soft pile of mush, let alone by an American.” 

Jamie rolls her eyes, as she plops down into the chair, hoping that if she’d ignored the man, he’d stop talking. Unfortunately for her, Owen continued. “I mean, Jamie, you’re so, I believe they call it, whipped. You’d do practically anything for that girl. I’m sure if she asked you to drive to Paris just for some macrons you’d probably do it. It’s actually—“

Unable to listen to his teasing anymore, Jamie interrupts him. “Would you shut it?” Her voice is sharp and angry, her brows are furrowed, and her fists are clenched.

Hannah and Owen are stunned into silence, not having seen their friend express this much anger since Peter Quint.

“Yes, okay, I get it. I’m completely smitten with Dani Clayton. Yes, I’d do anything for her, and if that means I’m whipped then so be it,” Jamie exclaims. “Nothing wrong with that. Just means I’d do anything to see her happy. So, excuse me, I didn’t know being in love with my girlfriend was such crime.”

“You love me?”

Jamie swivels in her chair to see, in all her glory, Dani standing in the doorway, Miles and Flora by her side. “Poppins, I-,” she trails off, feeling insecure.

Without a word, Dani grabs her hand and pulls her out into the hallway and away from the watchful eyes of the others.

“Dani, I-“

The blonde doesn’t let Jamie say anything else before crashing their lips together. Their mouths move languidly together in perfect harmony, before Dani breaks apart.

“I love you too,” she whispers, caressing Jamie’s cheek.

“Really?” The gardener looks at her with such shock and adoration that Dani feels her heart clench.

“Really.” Dani gently rubs her nose against Jamie’s. “I love you so much, Jamie.”

An ear splitting grin breaks out across Jamie’s face, as she pulls her girlfriend in for another searing kiss. She goes to deepen it, when she feels a tug on her pant leg.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt,” Flora says with her usual politeness, “but Owen told me to tell you that your lunch is getting cold and that if you don’t come back to eat it, he’ll eat it for you.”

“Did he now?” Jamie wipes her mouth and raises her eyebrow at the little girl, who just nods. “Well then, Poppins, back to it.” She moves to the side, allowing Dani go in front of her and follow Flora.

Watching Dani rest her hand on Flora’s shoulder, as the two of them head back to the kitchen, Jamie can’t help but wonder to herself how she got so damn lucky, how she’d gone from being unwanted and alone to being a part of a found family and being loved by the most amazing woman on the planet in Dani Clayton.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song "anything for you" by ledisi
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> comments&kudos are always welcome :)
> 
> come say hi to me on tumblr at everything-im-a-fan-of.  
> we can talk about dani and jamie because i'm still not over them


End file.
